Unexpected Pleasure
by FightingDreamer001
Summary: It's Hiccup and Merida's wedding night and both are nervous about what might happen. Since their consummation is expected to take place, there is no turning back, Later, they find out one of the wonderful perks of married life. M RATING for obvious reasons.


Merida slowly distributed a small flame to different candles around her and her new husband's bedroom, giving the room a nice, warm glow. It was her and Hiccup's wedding night and the night their consummation was expected to take place. It took both her discomfort and her mother's to convince Stoick and the elders that a public consummation was not proper and that such an intimate activity should be done in privacy, and although they were reluctant to break tradition, especially for their future chief, they complied with the queen's wishes.

Merida was nervous, there was no denying it, mainly because she had a very slim knowledge of what was to come. Of course, her mother had tried to educate Merida after the announcement of her suitors. At that time, she didn't want to hear any of itas she was determined to somehow end the suitor problem.

Looking back, she regretted not letting her mother educate her properly on the matter. Questions of what the experience would be like danced around in her mind as early as when she and Hiccup had shared their first kiss. The hugs they would share and the kisses they exchanged would only build up her need to take another step further.

She would be lying if she said she didn't love the feel of his hands on her body. His touch alone could leave her breathless, whether they be caressing her face, encircled around her, feeling her arms or roaming her back. Hiccup had never gone too far with his touches, in fear that he would do something that she didn't agree with or got offended at. This only added to Merida's frustration.

She had a new desire for the feel of his hands all over her body and she wanted that tingling touch on her thighs and on her bare stomach. Never in her life had she wanted someone to touch her in such intimate places like her breasts. Thoughts of him doing the things she desired would send an unfamiliar feeling to the pit of her stomach and then late at night, she would suddenly have the urge to touch her body, imagining that her own hands were actually Hiccups.

Only on one occasion did she try to have Hiccup do as she wanted, and in a way, she succeeded, but also failed. She succeeded in getting Hiccup to touch her a bit more intimately, but failed in trying to entice him to accomplish her impure need. Of course, she was raised to believe that intercourse should only be done after marriage, but at the time, she was sure that her and Hiccup's relationship would never be blessed by their parents so she didn't really think much of her actions. If not for Hiccup's morality, they surely would have crossed the line long ago and only God knows what could have happened.

She had heard the female helpers in the castle talking amongst themselves about different matters they had encountered while with a man. The lewd conversations she would overhear only left her with more questions. By the information she had gathered, the experience itself was going to be painful, but...pleasurable? What kind of pleasure would she receive from something that was going to hurt her?

She suddenly perked her head up when she heard the sound of Hiccup's prosthetic creaking silently as he came up the stairs to the room. She blew out the flame she held and walked over to their bed, sitting on it quietly. She could feel his eyes on her and she tried not to get nervous. It wasn't just Hiccup looking at her anymore, it was her _husband._ Hiccup leaned against the door frame and admired her from across the room. She caught his eye and gave him a small smile

"Whit is it?" she questioned, the smile playing at her lips.

He stepped toward her as he spoke, "You just look extra beautiful today."

She grinned and looked down at her feet. "Thank ye" she whispered and turned her head to the side to meet his face as he sat beside her. They sat quietly for a bit until Hiccup went down to unbuckle is prosthetic. He seemed to do it slower than usual and it then occurred to Merida that he was just as nervous as she was. It also occurred to her that after tonight, she and Hiccup would have nothing to hide from each other. Tonight, they were going to _bare_ themselves to one another and then experience the most intimate thing two people could experience. They were not only consummating their marriage, but they were going to make a _child_ together. After all, that was what sex was used in nature for, to make offspring, Not to mention that the people and Hiccup's father wanted to make sure that Hiccup had a rightful heir for chief hood.

The situation suddenly became very much real to Merida and she tensed at the sound of Hiccup setting his fake limb down.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked her, concerned at her state. Merida nodded, hoping that it would ease his concern but didn't in the slightest.

He reached up and cupped her cheek, making her look at him. He had a soft smile on his face and his thumb started to brush her cheek, "I'm nervous too... I mean, this is _finally_ going to happen." he paused for a second and smiled, taking her hand , "I just find it hard to believe that you love _me_ of all people._" _He admitted squeezing it lightly, "It's like a dream that could never be true." Merida smiled and leaned into his touch.

" Ah dae love you Hiccup." She said in a soft, gentle voice. " ...And ah want tae be yers." She added. Hiccup's eyes widened slightly and his blush deepened tenfold "And ah want you tae be mine as well." she took her hand from his and slipped her arms around him. Hiccup immediately returned the embrace,"A'm ready...Ah wouldn't want it tae be with anyone else." Merida whispered sweetly into his ear and gave it a small his on the lobe. He knew that Merida's words were sincere and it warmed his heart.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Mer..." he chuckled lightly. He ran his hand through the mass of hair that had been once done and braided for the wedding. Her hair, incredibly curly, yet so soft to the touch, had grown longer. He did not stop his fingers from running through the locks. Merida leaned away slightly to look into his deep emerald eyes and sighing as his calloused hands gently slid down her baby soft face, warmer in the candlelight's glow. Merida took hold of his hand and softly kissed the tips of his fingers, lightly humming as she did so

Hiccup trembled, but he could not resist. His warm breath fanned across her face as he dipped in to taste her lips, a kiss which Merida returned eagerly. When they separated for breath, Hiccup ran his hand gently over her shoulder, lowering the sleeve on that side slightly. Merida's eyes closed as his lips touched her shoulder and his hand grazed down her side slowly, sending shivers down her spine.

Hiccup hummed softly and kissed the spot again before running his lips up her to her neck and nipping the skin lovingly. Merida sighed contently and drew her head back a bit to grant him better access, the warmth of his lips and the slightest tinge of pain from his teeth beginning to arouse her. Whatever nervousness and worry that she had before had completely melted by now. This moment they would share was only theirs and she was happy.

"I love you Merida..." Hiccup murmured under his breath and he drew back to look at her. His eyes were beginning to glaze over with need and desire and Merida understood it. She brought her hands up to his bear hide cloak and undid the clasp, letting the heavy material fall to the floor. She kissed him again but more passionately than the last. Hiccup lifted his hands from her waist and started to run them up her chest softly, feeling every inch of her as he went, he could feel her shivering a bit under his hand and he felt his heartbeat speed up.

Merida hadn't even noticed the feel of her back touching the bed as she was completely absorbed in her own thoughts, gripping the fabric of Hiccup's tunic and pulling at it until it revealed some of her husband's back and abdomen. Hiccup broke the kiss and proceeded to help her take the piece of clothing off, then throwing it to the floor. Hiccup bit his lip then averted his eyes from her face as the expression she was making almost was too much for him to bear. He ran his hand down her leg and pulled the princess' dress up, revealing the skin that no man had ever touched or laid eyes on. Hiccup gently ran his fingers over the soft skin of her thigh and swallowed audibly.

Merida gasped quietly and arched her back, subconsciously leaning into his touch more. She felt her body start to heat up quickly and the strange pooling in her stomach beginning to feel like it was about to overflow. She wanted more. She_ needed_ more.

"Hiccup..."she whispered lustfully as they kissed once again, hugging him close and running her hands over his back, pressing their chests together. Hiccup groaned softly and could already feel the tightening feeling in his groin, it was unbearable. He breathed heavily and pulled Merida's dress higher and higher until it reached just below her breasts, and Merida couldn't tell if he was too nervous to move forward or if he was silently asking for permission.

Merida had never felt self-conscious about the shape of her body until now. She knew her bust was very small compared to other girls but she never thought twice about it, but now as she lay before her new husband and was about to be exposed, she was almost worried about what he would think.

_This is Hiccup._ The thought went through her head, reminding her of who she married, _He cuid care less aboot things like that._

"It's a'richt," she murmured, placing her hands atop Hiccup's, coaxing him to keep going. She smiled and pulled the dress over her head, leaving her only in her underwear. Hiccup desperately tried not to stare at her half naked form and averted his eyes to avoid embarrassing himself, but Merida just giggled at his shyness and took his hands again, guiding them over her abdomen and bare chest. Hiccup's fingers started to quiver on her heated skin and he didn't even know if it was due the embarrassment or excitement anymore.

His breath caught in his throat when Merida suddenly let out a low moan as his fingers ran over the peaks of her breasts. The sound was so foreign to him, but gave him a sort of satisfaction when he heard it. It told him of the affect he had on her and he wanted to hear it more.

He held what there was to be had of her breasts and with the pad of his thumb, ran it over a budding nipple, earning another moan from his princess. Feeling much more confident with his actions, he lent down and daringly placed a kiss where his thumb once was. Merida took a sharp intake of breath when she felt his warm lips touch her peak and let her hands tangle in his chestnut locks.

"Oh Hiccup..." Merida moaned as Hiccup closed his lips around the nipple and gently suckled. Her mind was a blur and now she was eager to find out the pleasure she would receive from becoming one with him. She placed her hand under his chin making him stop his actions on her bosom and look up at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, starting to feel that maybe he did something wrong, but the smile on her face told him otherwise.

"Maybe we shuid finish undressing, hm?" she suggested, tugging slightly at his pants. He laughed lightly at her eagerness and sat up, unlaced his pants and took them off. Now all that was left between them was the fabric of their underwear.

Hiccup put his fingers at the edges of her underwear and took a shaky breath, Merida smiled again and helped him remove her final article of clothing slowly, leaving her completely bare before him.

"I.." Hiccup's voice caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him. This was Merida in all of her beauty, pure and untouched by any other. No one one had ever or will ever see her like this and he felt like the luckiest man alive just for that privilege.

Merida didn't even feel embarrassed anymore, even as he stared at her not saying a word. She then glanced at his underwear and noticed a bulge in the fabric. She wasn't dumb and knew what it was so she lent up and put a hand on it, earning a groan from Hiccup and his hands coming up to squeeze her shoulders.

"Ye like this?" she asked seductively as she found his weakness. He replied by groaning again when she rubbed her hand over his crotch. Merida let her hand leave from its place and onto a tie on one side of his breeches, the other hand going on the opposite tie "Let me..." she pulled at the ties and they became undone, letting the cloth fall. Merida looked down and right there between them was his manhood, seemingly standing with pride. Without thinking, she let her fingers wrap around the girth of him. She felt it pulse in her hand and Hiccup resisted the urge to jerk up into her hand. THAT mysterious rod was supposed to go inside her? A sense of fear rose up in her again.

"Sae...Will this wirk?" she asked feeling very uneasy. Hiccup said nothing but looked into her eyes reassuringly and laid her back down onto the bed gently.

"We'll never know until we try right?" he smiled and kissed her cheek, then he looked at her sadly when he saw the nervousness in her eyes. He'd never want to hurt her and since he had absolutely no experience with another woman, he didn't know what the outcome would be for her.

With a hesitant hand, Hiccup traced the inside of her inner thigh until he reached her heat. He looked up at Merida, who had her eyes squeezed shut but wasn't telling him to stop. He continued on and traced his finger over her sex, parting her silky, moist folds. What he was trying to find was the opening in which he would insert himself. Merida was moaning much more now as he rubbed his fingers over her and suddenly, Hiccup felt a small nub crowning the top of her womanhood. Was it this that made her moan so much? He then solely started to rub that little nub, hoping to hear more from his lover's lips. He got his wish as Merida started to moan louder and gasp his name.

Merida never wanted it to end, it all felt so good. She felt as if she was going to explode, there was no other way to put it. And to think that it could get better than this was impossible. What could be better than _this_?

It was coming over her now, she didn't know what it was but she felt it coming. The entire area from her hips to the tops of her thighs started to get hot and her body felt tight. She gasped once more and kept her mouth open in a silent scream, gripping Hiccup's arm and arching off the bed, euphoria rushing through her body like a river. What had he just done? The question went through both their minds as Merida slowly recovered. Her thighs were shaking and she was panting heavily.

"Hiccup," she gasped."Whit... did ye just dae?" Hiccup looked up at her and stammered.

"I-I'm not really sure..." he paused before asking, "Did...Did you like that?" Merida nodded immediately and grinned.

"Whatever ye did, yer very good at." she breathed and he blushed. He took hold of his stiff member and guided it toward her womanhood. Using his fingers again, he successfully found his entrance. He placed his member at that entrance and lent over her, putting his weight on his arm beside her head and gazing into Merida's eyes, asking silently if she was ready.

_This was it_, both Hiccup and Merida thought. Merida gripped his shoulder blades and braced herself, "Gae on..."

Hiccup did as she wished and slowly started to ease into her. He grunted as Merida's muscles tightened around himself. Merida's eyes screwed completely shut. Hiccup almost thought that it wouldn't go in any further when he felt a sudden barrier, then he realized it was her virginity. Hiccup's hand pulled back to smooth her hair off her face. She cracked her eyes open to peer at him, and he took a hand from his shoulder and laced his fingers with it, then he pressed his lips against hers hoping to relax her.

Hiccup's surprise forcefulness as he pushed hard into her caused Merida to cry out, though it was muffled by the mouth that was desperately kissing hers. When she stopped struggling, he pulled his mouth back to whisper reassurances into her ear.

"Ah'm fine..." she croaked, leaning to press her face against his neck. She winced the second Hiccup moved inside her again, but made no comment for him to stop what he was doing. The rhythm was slow as he waited for his wife to accommodate to him inside of her.

"_Who in th' richt mind wud fin' this enjoyable?" _ Merida was thinking, trying not to concentrate on the raw friction between her legs. She clenched the hand she was holding as a very strong wave of pain took her breath away.

It didn't take long for Merida to realize that the pain wasn't as bad if she moved her hips with his. Hiccup groaned when her hips rode to match his pace. With her free hand, Merida ran it behind his neck and though his hair, then taking the hand that she was still holding on to, she guided it to her aching breast wanting him to touch her there again. He complied by squeezing her breast and fingering her nipple.

"Tha's richt..." Merida whispered, getting driven over the edge. "Tha's wonderful." Everything all felt too good and she then understood why sex was something so sought out by the other woman back in Dunbroch. Suddenly, Hiccup struck a certain spot deep inside of her that caused Merida gasp out and wrap her legs around his waist without her own knowledge. He noticed Merida's apparent pleasure and worked to aim at that spot again, kissing her deeply as he did so. She moaned as he would continuously hit that spot inside her at a rapid speed. Merida felt her stomach clench tighter and tighter before she fell into a similar euphoria as she experienced not too long before. She trembled violently and she clenched her toes as the river of pleasure swept her away for the second time that night, but in a much stronger current. She moaned loudly and held onto Hiccup for dear life, not even caring about who would hear her.

Hiccup cried out only a moment later, his own groan bursting from his lips as he went rigid within her, releasing himself into her womb. They both breathed raggedly, coming down from their high.

Merida felt him slip out and had never felt so incomplete. Hiccup sighed loudly and looked over at Merida who was looking up at the ceiling in wonder. "That was..."

"Like nothing ah've ever felt..." she finished his sentence and smiled at him. Hiccup grinned back at her "And that's good, right? Was it like you thought it would be?" Merida lazily hit his chest and giggled at him"Och, aye it was guid ye insane vikin'. An' nae it wasnae loch Ah thought it would be. It was far better." She then snuggled into his side and he kissed her forhead. "Ah cuid _definitely_ get used to this."

**Okay, im finished! YES. TOOK SO FRIEKEN LONG DAMMIT. Hope you liked my fic! More to come! Peace.**


End file.
